Various kinds of receptacles have been used in the past to separate different kinds of articles while storing them for later use or disposal. An automatic clothes sorter, for example is described by Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,924; the sorter has four separate, removable bag compartments for different types of clothes. A construction is shown wherein the bags are suspended on a frame in a large hamper. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,758, Tavel et al show a combination separator-receptacle for recycling materials. It has four separate bin-like cavities which open outwardly by a pull handle causing the bins to swing out on a pivot. Schearer, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,639, discloses an arrangement for pre-sorting of household garbage--it consists primarily of a wire frame which supports three different plastic bags open at the top. While Jones shows a traditional clothes hamper lid, the Tavel et al and Shearer configurations are not satisfactory for saving biological waste for autoclaving, since they are open at the top. Jones's bags are also wide open at the top when one lifts the lid.
Niswonger, in U.S. Pat. No. 823,433, shows a laundry sorting receptacle having a plurality of different horizontal platforms which may be adjusted in position to approach a single exterior opening. Seaman, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,141,727, shows a button sorter which has three stacked bins, each having perforations in its lower surface so that when buttons are introduced to the top, the smaller ones will fall through to the middle or lower compartment where they may be removed through a separate access door provided. Neither Niswonger nor Seaman has bags or liners for his bins or compartments.
Taylor, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,150, shows a molded waste receptacle with resilient tabs on its upper edge for holding the tops of plastic bag inserts. Only one bag is used, however; in any event, the bag is retained in wide open position.